User talk:PreservationsWings
Welcome Hi, welcome to Conservative Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:PreservationsWings page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Omashu Rocks (Talk) 22:32, December 20, 2011 I think it's a great idea! I'll work on the main page when I'm done working on a few templates! Feel free to explore what we have so far! (mostly pics) Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 22:40, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to You as Well! Hey, Wings! Welcome to the Conservative wiki! Good to see you here! This is Slash, mission complete! 22:47, December 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Welcome Well, Omashu told me about it on the IRC last night, I had ideas for the main page, we were talking about politics, and he made an Administrator. I'm looking forward to editing here! 23:09, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Logo Thanks! To recap, I changed the background to Republican Red, added a slider featuring the GOP elephant, the Democratic Donkey being shot by Sarah Palin, US troops, and money, added a forum called "badges" and added a Republican Politician infobox, and added bureaucrat and admin userboxes! However, I do not know what you mean by "logo". How do I change that? Also, I prefer that you don't have the TAS or any Avatar Wiki related thing in your signature. If you could create a separate sig for this wiki, that would be great. (We want to be completely independent from Avatar or any non-political topics) Thanks! Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 03:29, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Poll Hi Wings. Did you know that I made that poll you thought of? Feel free to vote in it! Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 04:51, December 21, 2011 (UTC) WOW! The poll is really successful! 41 votes! Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 06:57, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Whoops, by changing the wording, I reset the vote count… Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 07:09, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Wow, great minds think alike! I was planning on making these userboxes later today. Right now I'm going to a make a page for a conservative politician, a liberal politician, a movement, and issue, and a journalist. The goal is to eventually have as many pages as possible. For now, I'm restricting page-creating rights to admins and bureaucrats so future users will have examples to look at. Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 17:42, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Here you go: In answer to your question about the dashboard, I'm 33% complete! By the way, have you considered taking the test for rollback rights? Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 04:42, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Obviously, there is now way for me to make sure that users to research, so there is part of an honor code to the test. If you don't feel that you could answer the questions (which are meant to be very tricky) without help, then you may want to spend some more time on the wiki learning. Actually, I'm writing a page right now that should help with some hints to answers. I suggest that you learn a bit more about politics before becoming a rollback. In the meantime, you can prove your editing skills and political knowledge by editing the few pages on the wiki. For that, of course you may to research. Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 04:55, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:User groups Sure. Maybe something like "Local Education" since that's what Republicans are fighting for. You usually come up with good ideas like that so I trust you to find a cool name. Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 02:08, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a great idea! Also, this may excite you: In the state of Virginia (an important GOP Primary state) the only candidates that are eligible to receive votes are Romney and Paul. I imagine that you'd be happy about this. I personally see it as unfair and I am heading over to the "Spin Room" forum to voice my opinion! Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 15:30, December 24, 2011 (UTC) And Merry Christmas to you! Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 15:31, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Bachmann is concluding her tour of 99 Iowan counties, a move she's gaining a lot of support from. We'll se about her. Check out my "Spin Room" rant for more about VA. Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 15:38, December 24, 2011 (UTC) A Haven for Romney Supporters As someone who wants Romney in 2012, you might really like his vastly improved page. I must admit that after researching his positions, he moved farther up in the poll in my head. Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 05:07, December 23, 2011 (UTC) AC No, you did the right thing. I don't know if I might accidently override your edit because I was actually writing on the page when you did it, but you made the right move. (you're the exception to the rule)Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 18:40, January 3, 2012 (UTC) SP Test Part 1 Newt Ginrich wasn't able to participate in Virginia's voting, as well as many other candidates. Mitt Romney won for president. Bachmann doesn't believe in gay marriage. Ron Paul is good, but not good enough. Part 2 Obama ran down the road to get to the White House. " I'm scared mommy. Obama is a bad president." said the little boy. He jumped for glory, he had won the president elections. He was the smallest of his family, but that didn't matter. He was going to become a president. Here are the answers - Funny Book I'll definitely check it out sometime. Thanks for letting me know :). I read another intresting book (more like a pamphlet really) called The Obama Machine:Hope Goes In, Disappointment Comes Out. Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 02:40, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Debate Did you watch my state's last debate? What were your thoughts? Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 03:32, January 20, 2012 (UTC) What didn't happen??? First, John King, "Moderater McGrumpy-Pants" brought up a false acusation that Newt's ex-wife charged him with. Newt DESTROYED King. Something like "I am disgusted that CNN would dare start a Presidential Debate with that excuse for a question that you had the nerve to ask." I thought King was about to cry! Later, Newt elaborated on immigration, saying that if an illegal has been here for more than 25 years, their neighbors should decide whether or not they can stay. Paul talked about cutting foreign spending again, Romney took heat for his work at Bain and explained it nicely. Santorum and Newt Gingrich teamed up on Romney during the abortion part… It was the best debate ever! I love my state! Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 03:44, January 20, 2012 (UTC) War! ATTENTION: The Conservative Wiki declares war on [http://liberapedia.wikia.com/Main_Page'Liberapedia'] To combat their forces, we must swiftly and immediately improve all of our pages by adding quotes, editing history, and updating our attack pages on liberals! This is not a drill! Tell your friends about the wiki. Grow our strength! Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 20:22, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations Congrats, PreservationsWings. You are now a Chat Moderator on the Conservative Wiki. Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 04:16, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Colored links Yeah, I can do that. I was thinking we should do that here. Where would you like me to do so? Wherever you'd like, I must have Admin rights to edit the CSS pages (or else I can't edit them). :) 04:53, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Hmmm, perhaps a ligher shade of red? 13:38, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Guys! Party on the chat! Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 04:54, January 22, 2012 (UTC) 2 Things Hi! I'm a new member! I was just looking around the wiki and two things on your main page struck my interest. First, I saw that abortion is in your top three issues. Me too! I'm as pro-life as it gets and I'm unapologetic in that position. Second, is your picture from the Nickelodeon show Avatar? My kids watch that all the time! Well my oldest son doesn't watch it, but my middle son can't stop talking about Aang, and my youngest daughter likes the main girl in the blue clothes who can control water. They watch it almost every Friday and sometimes beg me to watch with them! I didn't realize how popular it is here! I guess I'll be seeing you around! (Sorry for my delayed response, I was writing a blog). Chat? Somebody? Anybody? I'm so lonely-ever so lonely. I have nobody, to call my own. (get it?) 03:13, January 29, 2012 (UTC) How are you? Hi PreservationsWings! I'm just dropping in to see how you're doing. I figured I'd follow up after our previous chat and all. Guess what? I've written two new pages! They are Abortion and Mama Grizzlies I've also completed the Susana Martinez page which only had a few things before I started. It feels really good to help out this Conservative Community, and if you think of any more ways I can help, please tell me 02:27, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Chat (possible liberapedia debate) Hi Wings! First of all, Mama Grizzly and I are having a chat (en espanol) if you wanna join. (we can speak english, i guess) But guess what? I've invited a member of Liberapedia to debate and earlier he said that he'd accept. If he's online, he'll debate us! 03:59, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Watch Out Two members of Liberapedia are currently discussing creating pages that would have the sole purpose of attacking the Conservative Wiki. Now, THIS means War. 23:47, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Relocating hearing if you ever come back Please join the chat at [http://omashurocks.wikia.com my test wiki] 01:21, February 7, 2012 (UTC)~ Sorry, I mean his. (copy and paste). Anyway, here's the transcript of the hearing. 02:51, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Wings! I require assistance! See here for details 01:46, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Big news!!! I wanted you to be the first on Conservative Wiki to know. Yesterday, I learned that my husband and I will be blessed with another child! I'm pregnant! The gift of life is returning anew! 03:33, February 12, 2012 (UTC) That's great Mama Grizzly! I'm so excited for you! 03:44, February 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Community messages It's easy to edit that message, simply change the text in, MediaWiki:Communitymessages-notice-msg. If the forum is successful, I can edit it for you guys, nice idea. :) 22:07, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :* facepalm * Hehe, I should have known, this is the correct MediaWiki article: MediaWiki:Newmessageslink 22:58, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::As for the colored links for admins, see here. I made it today, with my over-abundance of free time. Plenty of details to walk you through. Look around on that wiki, you might find some things there quite useful. :) 03:33, February 18, 2012 (UTC) My test answers It sure has been a while since I took a test! Part 1 *Newt Ginrich wasn't able to participate in Virginia's voting, as well as many other candidates. *Mitt Romney is running (or ran...not sure what you mean) for president. *Bachmann doesn't believe in gay marriage. *Ron Paul is good, but not good enough. Part 2 *Obama ran down the road to get to the White House. *"I'm scared, Mommy. Obama is a bad President," said the boy. *He jumped for glory. He had won the Presidential election. *He was the smallest of his family, but that didn't matter. He was going to become a president. New Discovery I JUST DISCOVERED THE GREATEST POLITICAL CREATION IN OUR LIFETIME! Our you aware of Fantasy Football? Well… now there's [http://draft.fantasypolitics.co/'Fantasy Politics']! You create teams of 10 that include politicians, pundits, and other public figures with over 350 to choose from! Your team can gain points for high polling numbers, social media followers, good speeches, passing legislation and winning elections. The next game starts in a few weeks and I will create a league for our wiki, (my username is Conservative Wiki). Let me know if you're interested. 02:08, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Hi Wings. I'm having a casual chat and/or wiki meeting on the chatroom if you want to come. 02:41, March 11, 2012 (UTC) My latest blog Hi PreservationsWings. I've been studying the 2012 race for the nomination very closely, and I've decided to write a satirical letter form Obama to the GOP candidates in in my latest blog. 01:40, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Cool! - 14:13, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Parody Hey, PW I see you like my parody. Have you got any request. Kuzonkid7 11:22, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Chat? If you're interested, hop on the chat for a political discussion and possibly some wiki discussions : ) 02:27, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Invite to Fantasy Politics A while back, I may have informed you of a site for Fantasy Politics and now, the game is about to begin! I am forming a league with a minimum of 4 players and maximum of 8. (If more than eight want to play, you can team up.) In this game, players will draft a team of ten political figures: four active politicians, two sideline politicians (Palin, Bush), and two pundits (Limbaugh, Hannity). Points are earned for each team based on how "well" their figures do that week, judged by several criteria including favorability polls, rallies, fundraising, gaffes, etc. Each "season" will last for the number of weeks of 2 times how ever many teams there are and will include "playoffs". Trading will last until two weeks before the end... If you think you might want to join, please message me ASAP and go to [http://fantasypolitics.co/index.php'This Website'] and create an account, preferably your Wikia username. Once we have 4-8 players, I will announce the date of the drafts. Please message me with any questions as well. I hope you consider and I look forward to kicking your butts! 23:18, April 24, 2012 (UTC)